During adolescence, increases are observed in rates of aggression, delinquency, and drug use with strong evidence of differences between males and females. Future prevention efforts would be greatly aided by a better understanding of gender specific and common pathways to drug use that incorporate interconnections with pathways to aggression/delinquency. The current study proposes to evaluate bi-directional and temporal associations between drug use and aggression/delinquency across 6th, 7th, and 8th grades using data available from the control group of a drug use and violence prevention intervention. The moderating role of gender, sensation seeking, and delinquent or drug using peers will also be evaluated. Group-based trajectory analysis will be used to evaluate gender specific and common pathways to drug use, incorporating interconnections with pathways to aggression and delinquency. Regression analysis will be used to evaluate the moderating role of sensation seeking, peer delinquency, and peer drug use. Knowledge regarding individual and contextual factors and their connection to pathways for drug use and aggression/delinquency will inform etiology of drug use, drug prevention content, and program implementation strategies.